The present invention relates to a method for formation of visible images by laser beam.
Recently, the technique of subjecting an image information to digital image processing and then processing the resulting digital information into a desired image by computer, etc. has been developed and this technique has been employed in many fields. In this case, it is important to obtain a visual image as a hard copy of final output.
For obtaining the hard copy, it has been found that a laser provides images of high resolution. Current examples of the technique/method in use are a laser image setter and a laser beam printer used in desk top publishing. According to these methods, images are produced by modulating a laser beam by digital image information and subjecting a photosensitive material to scanning exposure with this modulated laser beam.
Since a silver salt photosensitive material is mainly used as a medium for image recording in a laser image setter, the photosensitive material cannot be exposed to roomlight before laser exposing and must be handled in a darkroom. Another disadvantage is that the photosensitive material must be subjected to wet development treatment after the laser exposing. In the laser beam printer, images are formed by an electrophotographic method and hence, it has the disadvantages that complicated development and fixing mechanisms are necessary after laser exposing.